Obsequio
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "-¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para un chico al que le gusta desnudarse y de magia de hielo?-. Juvia lo descubrió, pero no tuvo el efecto que ella creía..." Gruvia.


**¡Buenas, lectores! Aquí regreso con una nueva historia. Sí, es Gruvia. Últimamente sólo me llegan ideas para esta pareja, y la verdad no sé por qué XD.**

**En fin, espero que les agrade. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Obsequio**

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Había intentado todo con tal de que sus ojos se posaran en ella, lo había hecho todo con tal de verlo sonreír hacia ella, incluso había hecho todo lo que nunca se supo capaz de hacer con tal de recibir un abrazo de aquél hombre que la tenía tan loca y enamorada.

Gray Fullbuster. Su mago de hielo. El hombre que más ama y amará en su vida.

Pero, seamos francos. Este chico, a pesar de tener un cuerpo buenísimo y ser el mismísimo Adonis en persona, era un completo ESTÚPIDO para los temas del amor. Claro, era un mago hábil y poderoso. Era valiente e inteligente. Valoraba a sus amigos más que a cualquier cosa en la vida y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos. Era galante, caballeroso, y más blah blah de sus virtudes.

Pero no hay que dejar de lado que también es un arrogante de primera, además de un stripper nato. Su personalidad era como su magia: fría. Sus miradas eran gélidas y opacas. Sus muecas eran arrogantes y sarcásticas. Su tacto con los demás era distante y hasta pesado. No por nada siempre vivía de pleito con la mayoría de los caballeros de Fairy Tail, gremio al que pertenecía; con excepción de pocos, como Loke por ejemplo. Ellos eran buenos amigos, ya que compartían el mismo primer lugar en el gremio de ser los hombres más asediados por las féminas, no sólo del gremio, sino de toda la ciudad de Magnolia, donde residían.

Sin embargo, con todos esos puntos negativos, Juvia Loxar se enamoró de él. Perdidamente y sin posible remedio. Pero, ella sí se enamoró de verdad. No sólo quedó deslumbrada por su rostro tan apuesto y su cuerpo atlético, sino por los hermosos rayos del Sol que ella logró contemplar por primera vez gracias a ese mago. Fue por él por el que conoció el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube que lo cubriera. Y, para ella, eso era lo más valioso y significante que alguien había hecho jamás por ella.

Por eso le ama. Más que a su vida misma. Y ese día precisamente, Juvia se encontraba en un dilema: el regalo perfecto para Gray.

Dentro de unos pocos días –mañana, para ser exactos-, se llevaría a cabo el cumpleaños del Fullboster. Por supuesto, era una fecha que a él le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, para Juvia, era el acontecimiento más importante en toda su corta vida. El joven amor de su vida iba a cumplir 19 años, y ella quería que fueran _inolvidables_ para él.

No obstante, Juvia no sólo deseaba que su regalo fuera inolvidable, sino también que Gray recordara por el resto de su vida que _ella_ se lo había regalado, y por lo tanto, cayera rendido a sus pies. _Ese _era el objetivo principal de la maga de agua.

Esa misma tarde, ella se encontraba en su habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor, tratando de encontrar el mejor obsequio para su amado. Pero, no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea. ¿Un pastel congelado? Ya lo había intentado, y la verdad fue un rotundo fracaso, ya que terminó por completo en el retrete del baño de hombres; ¿ropa nueva? No tenía caso, a los 5 minutos el chico ya no la tendría puesta, y por ende se extraviaría o se rompería; ¿una loción nueva? Lo pensó por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que la fragancia natural del chico la volvía tan completamente loca, que la prefería a cualquier aroma caro. Ninguna opción le parecía lo suficientemente "cautivante" como para que el chico quedara loco por su amor.

¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo? ¿Qué sería lo que más le gustaría al chico, viniendo de las manos de ella? ¿Cuál sería la mejor arma para enamorarlo de manera definitiva? Por más vueltas que le daba Juvia al asunto, no daba con el regalo correcto.

De pronto, unos suaves golpecitos se escucharon en su puerta, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Aturdida, atendió inmediatamente, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Lucy y a Levy paradas en el marco de su puerta.

-Lucy-san, Levy-san, qué sorpresa que visitan a Juvia…

-Es que hoy en todo el día no te vimos llegar al gremio, y pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo- le confesó Lucy, visiblemente preocupada por la peliazul, quién sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Juvia-chan?- esta vez preguntó Levy, viéndola igual o más preocupada que su rubia amiga.

-Juvia se encuentra bien, les agradece con todo su corazón que se hayan preocupado por ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste hoy al gremio?- dijo Lucy, viéndola fijamente. La chica de cabellos azules sólo dio un suspiro.

-Pasen por favor, Juvia les contará adentro.

Y así, las introdujo en su cuarto y ellas tomaron asiento en el pequeño sillón que se hallaba en su recibidor. Juvia les llevó té, sentándose frente a ellas.

-¿Y bien?- exclamó Levy, muerta de la curiosidad.

-B-Bueno, lo que sucede es que Juvia se encuentra en un dilema.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Para nada, es sólo que pues, como ustedes bien sabrán, m-mañana es el c-cumpleaños de G-Gray-sama y J-Juvia…

-…quieres regalarle algo a Gray- dijo Levy, sonriendo con alivio, al saber que el problema de su amiga no era grave.

-Pero no sabes qué darle, ¿no es cierto?- siguió Lucy, sonriendo con simpatía.

-A-Así es, Juvia se ha pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en el regalo perfecto para Gray-sama, pero es hora que ella no da con el presente adecuado para él…

Y ellas sólo pudieron echarse a reír a carcajadas. Juvia las miró algo desconcertada, sin entender la razón de sus risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- hizo un puchero.

-Ay Juvia, pienso que te has quebrado la cabeza en vano- le declaró Lucy, bastante divertida.

-No es tan difícil saber cuál sería el regalo "perfecto" para Gray- le siguió Levy, sonriendo anchamente.

-Juvia no entiende- les dijo, totalmente confundida.

-Vamos Juvia, Gray es un exhibicionista, que se la pasa _desnudo_ casi todo el tiempo, ¿qué crees tú que le va mejor a alguien como él?- le guiñó un ojo Levy, mientras Lucy asentía con vehemencia.

-Además, su magia es de hielo, ¿qué crees tú que pueda _calentarlo_?

La chica de magia elemental se puso a reflexionar profundamente sobre lo dicho por sus amigas. ¿Exhibicionista? ¿Desnudo? ¿_Calentarlo_?...

De pronto, una revelación se hizo presente ante ella. ¡CLARO! No podía haber mejor regalo que ese. ¡Demonios, como pudo haber sido tan tonta! Empezó a soltar grititos de emoción y a correr por toda su habitación.

-¡Ya lo tengo claro, chicas! Muchas gracias por ayudar a Juvia…

-D-De nada…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, realmente sorprendidas por el cambio de humor de la muchacha.

-.-

Era una hermosa mañana en Magnolia. La lluvia que había arreciado la ciudad desde ayer por fin se detuvo, y en su lugar un resplandeciente Sol se coronaba en el centro del cielo. Como si fuera un día cualquiera, el joven Gray Fullbuster se levantó de su cama, dispuesto a empezar su rutina de los días en los que no andaba de misión. Fue hacía su lavadero, aún algo somnoliento. Lavó su perfecto rostro y cepilló sus perfectos dientes. Se quitó el bóxer celeste que traía y se puso otro de un azul más oscuro, luego unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y su característica playera blanca, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento ya no estaría. Trató de peinar sus rebeldes cabellos, pero parecían no obedecer al cepillo, por lo que optó dejarlos como siempre.

Salió de su casa, cerró y se dirigió al gremio. Caminaba con un andar tranquilo y despreocupado, claro está, como si fuera un día como otro. Pero, al llegar a Fairy Tail, no imaginó lo que lo esperaba…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GRAY!- le gritaron todos sus camaradas, entre risas y sonrisas llenas de alegría. El chico por un momento se sorprendió, pero al final soltó una mueca acompañada de un suspiro…

-Vaya, a ustedes les encanta hacer relajo.

Y así, entró al mar de brazos que se acercaban a rodearlo en un efusivo abrazo, felicitándolo. Natsu no se hizo esperar y lo único que hizo fue lanzarle un tarro de cerveza envuelto en llamas.

-Ni creas que por ser tu cumpleaños te vas a librar de mí, hielos.

-No podía siquiera pensarlo, flamas.

Entonces, se dieron de golpes y de hechizos mágicos, mientras que todos reían y brindaban.

Al atardecer, y luego de una verdadera parranda por parte del gremio en honor al cumpleaños de Gray, todos se hallaban más que borrachos y alegres. El mismísimo Gray se hallaba algo tomado, ya que Cana y Gildarts le obligaron a consumir al menos unas 3 cervezas, pero aún podía jactarse de hallarse en pie y no tan ido como algunos de sus compañeros. Entonces, reparó en un detalle que no había notado antes: Juvia no estaba…

Eso sí que era raro. Vamos, la chica se desvivía por demostrarle su amor diariamente, así que no dudó en que ese día no sería la excepción. Incluso, se imaginó que estaría más efusiva de lo normal, tratando de obligarlo a comerse uno de sus extraños pasteles congelados o a tomarse otra pócima de "enamoramiento", pero esta vez disfrazada de bebida. La simple idea le dio escalofríos.

Pero, ella no estaba, ni el regalo que él esperaba recibir de ella, fuese cual fuese. Perplejo aún, decidió ir a hablar con MyraJane, sabiendo que ella siempre estaba enterada de lo que hicieran sus amigos del gremio.

-Oye Myra- habló el hombre, sentándose en la barrita.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gray?- le respondió, mientras trataba de recoger todas las jarras de cerveza que habían dejado sus ya desmayados compañeros.

-No sabes…de casualidad… ¿por qué Juvia no vino?- le dijo, tratando de aparentar frialdad.

-La verdad es que no Gray, no ha aparecido en el gremio desde ayer…

Gray se sorprendió. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, su última misión había terminado justo antier, y para el día siguiente ya debería estar en la ciudad. Pero le parecía demasiado extraño que la joven no apareciera, más siendo su cumpleaños.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella?- le preguntó, mirándolo de manera pícara. Eso sólo hizo que el rostro del cumpleañero se encendiera un poco, delatando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-C-Claro que no, e-es sólo que me pareció muy extraño que ella no estuviera, ya que se pasa todo el día metida aquí, acosándome…-le dijo, sonando molesto y despectivo.

-Gray, sabes que ella no lo hace con el afán de molestarte- la defendió Myra, visiblemente contrariada por la actitud que estaba tomando el muchacho.

-Ya lo sé Myra, es sólo que fastidia que esté todo el tiempo detrás de mí viendo qué hago y qué no hago.

-No seas tan duro con ella, Gray. Ella hace lo que puede por cuidarte y protegerte. Y sabes perfectamente por qué razón lo hace.

-¡Ha! No sé de qué hablas- le dijo, zanjando el tema.

-No eres idiota Gray, aunque siempre aparentes serlo. Sé que estás consciente de lo que ella siente por ti- intervino Erza, quién al oír la discusión entre los chicos se acercó para ayudar un poco a Myra.

-Puf, ahora soy un idiota…

-Si no lo eres, entonces deja de actuar como uno y aclara las cosas- le ordenó, mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.

Él sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Rayos, esa mujer tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Juvia era un fastidio y él no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a alguien así.

-Escúchame, sé muy bien lo que piensas. Es cierto que Juvia a veces se pasa de acosadora o empalagosa, pero ten en cuenta una cosa Gray: ella lo hace de corazón. Esa es su manera de demostrarte cuánto te ama, y como no le pones la mínima atención, la única forma de que la voltees a ver es si ella te está celando o está pegada a tu brazo amorosamente. Ponte en su lugar…

Él siguió en silencio. Escuchar a Erza decirle esas palabras, lo hizo reflexionar. Él era muy frío y distante con ella, nunca la dejaba acercarse más de la cuenta a él y cuándo lo lograba, la quitaba de una manera brusca y hasta de asco. Sinceramente, no lo hacía por lastimarla, pero era algo que invariablemente le dolía y no podía evitarlo.

-Además, no niegues lo que tú sientes por ella- exclamó la pelirroja. Esas palabras lo hicieron levantar su vista a ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Gray, no puedes evitar poner tu cara de fastidio cada que Lyon está cerca de ella, y es demasiado obvio tu ceño fruncido y tus rugidos cuándo él logra tocarla siquiera. ¿Eso qué crees que significa?- le espetó, sin dejarle ir la mirada.

Gray bajó la vista, avergonzado. Erza tenía razón, sin saber muy bien porqué, con el solo hecho de que Lyon mirara a Juvia con ojos de amor le hacía hervir la sangre, y que llegara a tocarla, era algo que no podía soportar y lo hacían tener unas inmensas ganas de arrancarle los miembros a ese estúpido con tal de que nunca volviera a tocar a su chica…

¿Un momento? ¿_SU_ chica? Un sonrojo invadió su rostro, al notar tal pensamiento, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Erza.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad.

Gray la volvió a mirar, perplejo. Ella sólo suspiró.

-Creo que debes pensarlo bien y darle una respuesta concreta a Juvia. Pero, te recomiendo una cosa: deja por un momento al pensamiento, y escucha con atención lo que te dice esto…- y le pega el puño sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón.

El chico se queda pasmado en su lugar, asimilando lo que le decía Erza, mientras la veía levantarse y perderse. Ella tenía razón. Él debía acercarse un poco a su olvidado corazón, el cuál siempre le gritaba lo que tenía qué hacer, pero él lo ignoraba, haciéndole más caso a su raciocinio.

Cuándo menos se lo esperó, ya era de noche. Cansado, se puso de pie, y le indicó a Myra que se retiraría por el momento. Hizo un camino por entre los cuerpos de sus borrachos compañeros que se hallaban desparramados por el suelo, y salió del gremio. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y con el pecho desnudo, caminó rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar, levantó la vista, atento. Por alguna razón, su casa se sentía _extraña_, como si _alguien_ hubiese entrado. Silencioso, abrió la puerta, observando el interior de la casa. No vio nada extraño, y entró. Recorrió la sala y el comedor, en busca de algún indicio de que alguien estuvo, pero simplemente todo estaba en orden. Suspiró. Tal vez él era el paranoico.

Llegó a su habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras, pero unos pequeños rayos de luna se colaban por los ventanales, dejándole ver lo suficiente, por lo tanto no prendió la bombilla de luz. Se quitó los zapatos y fue a dejarlos donde siempre los dejaba. Entonces, se dirigió a su cama. Lo que más quería era dormir.

Se quita sus pantalones y queda sólo en calzoncillos, y se tumba en la cama, del lado izquierdo, dejando el lado derecho libre. Sin embargo, al levantar la sábana para cubrirse, algo no encajaba. Y volvió a sentir esa sensación. Frustrado, dio mil vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, quedando al fin de perfil hacia el lado derecho. Suspirando, destensó su cuerpo y estiró su palma izquierda, buscando comodidad. Más no contó con que sus dedos rosarían algo, más bien, la piel de _alguien_. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con otros de color azul intenso, que lo veían con serenidad. Pasaron tres segundos antes de que reaccionara, gritando asustado y cayéndose de la cama.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto?- exclamó, aun en el suelo. Sentada en la cama, se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules, sonriéndole.

-¡Sorpresa, Gray-sama!- le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa. Gray explotó.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama y-y…?- entonces, sus traicioneros ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, comprobando que la sábana a la que se aferraba, era lo _único_ que cubría su _desnudo _ cuerpo. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡¿Estás desnuda?!- gritó, poniéndose de pie y apuntando a la chica, quién ahora se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada.

-V-Verá, Gray-sama…

-¡¿Por qué cojones estás desnuda y en MÍ cama?!- no cabía en su sorpresa, tanto así que el aire le comenzó a faltar y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-G-Gray-sama, lo que pasa es que Juvia quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños…- le explicó, asustada, mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico sin saber qué hacer, se lleva las manos a su cuero cabelludo. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí y en _esas_ condiciones?

-G-Gray-sama, por favor escuche a Juvia…- le rogó, agarrando uno de sus brazos y obligándolo a mirarla. El hombre, nervioso hasta la médula, sólo fijó su mirada sobre la de ella, sin atreverse a bajarla un poco o siquiera moverla de sus ojos.

-Juvia ha venido a regalarle algo muy importante…

-¿D-De qué se trata?- dijo a duras penas, al sentir un nudo oprimiendo su garganta, ya que el roce de la dulce piel de la chica le quemaba.

Juvia, aún sonrojada pero más decidida, se puso de pie, cubriéndose todavía con la sábana. El chico se alejó un poco, para evitar tener contacto con la mujer. Y la miró, sonrojada pero con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Juvia…ha venido a regalarle su desnudez.

Dicho esto, suelta la sábana, dejando a su vista todos sus encantos. El chico enmudeció. Observó detenidamente cada detalle del cuerpo de la joven, casi sin respiración. Recorrió con sus ojos cada centímetro de piel, quedándose maravillado y aterrado a la vez. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso?

Entonces reacciona, y aparta de un golpe los ojos, completamente abochornado. Juvia, un poco desilusionada, se acerca un paso a él.

-Gray-sama, Juvia ha decidido regalarle esto, por dos razones: usted siempre va semidesnudo, y le encanta desvestirse en presencia de todos; por eso, Juvia pensó que el regalo perfecto sería entregarle algo que a usted le gusta, la desnudez…- le decía, con una voz aterradoramente dulce. Pero él seguía sin mirarla.

-Y la segunda, la más importante: Juvia quiere convertirse en una persona irremplazable para usted. Quiere ser la mujer de la cual nunca se olvidará, y la única en su vida. Por favor, toque a Juvia, y ámela…- le dijo, casi en un susurro, sonando más como una súplica desesperada. Al escuchar eso, Gray suaviza su expresión.

Esa mujer era demasiado inocente, demasiado pura. Y estaba tan enamorada de él, que estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo con tal de que él la amase. Con tal de sentirse querida por él, con tal de sentirse importante para él. En eso, Juvia toma una de sus manos, erizándole la piel.

-Ande, puede tocar a Juvia- le dijo, dirigiendo su palma extendida sobre uno de sus pechos. Al entrar en contacto con su parte, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Eso…no estaba bien, y él lo sabía. Él no deseaba que ella se sintiera así, obligada a entregarse para que él la amara. No debía, no…_podía_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quita su mano rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Juvia.

-¿Gray-sama…?- habló, pero él seguía sin levantar la vista.

-¿Acaso…acaso Juvia le desagrada, le da asco?- exclamó, con un hilo de voz, dejando que sollozos adornaran su lamento. En eso, Gray aprieta sus puños, frustrado.

-No es eso, Juvia- le dijo, aún sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella era tan pura, tan buena, que le parecía que con el sólo hecho de observarla así, podía mancharla.

-¿E-Entonces?- le dijo, liberando ya sus lágrimas, que se agolpaban sin piedad en sus párpados. Gray tensó su quijada, molesto…pero no con ella. Estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-Y-Ya veo…G-Gray-sama no siente atracción por Juvia, no le parece bonita…- susurró, bajando sus hermosas perlas azules, dejando caer dolorosas lágrimas. El chico tensó aún más su quijada, dejando saltar sus venas en su cuello. No lo soportaba, ya no podía con eso.

-L-Lo mejor será que Juvia se marche. Y no se preocupe, Juvia no le dirá nada a nadie. Pero, Juvia se irá. Se irá para no molestarlo más…- exclamó, limpiando sin éxito sus lagrimones. En ese momento, Gray explotó.

Tomó en sus manos la sábana que Juvia dejó caer al suelo, y de un hábil movimiento la volvió a cubrir con ella. Siempre con la vista abajo, para evitar mirar donde no debía. La chica se sorprendió, extendiendo sus ojos a más no poder.

-J-Juvia…y-yo…- empezó a decir, una vez que ella se encontrara completamente cubierta. Levantó sus ojos, y miró los llorosos de ella.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Soy un imbécil por haberte orillado a h-hacer esto, y todo por mi estúpido orgullo…- le dijo, en voz ronca. La muchacha acurrucó más la sábana a su cuerpo, mirándolo.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. No tienes por qué llegar a tales extremos para que yo te ame, Juvia…

Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Y no es porque no me parezcas atractiva, es sólo que…-tragó seco- tú eres mucho más hermosa con la ropa puesta, sin tener que hacer esto- le declaró, sonrojado. Era la primera vez que lo aceptaba en voz alta. Incluso, era la primera vez en toda su vida que aceptaba que una mujer se veía muy hermosa sin tener que usar ropa reveladora. Y esa mujer, era Juvia.

Titubeando, se acercó a ella, y tomó sus hombros.

-Yo te quiero por lo que eres, no por tu cuerpo. Yo _adoro_ a la Juvia inocente, tierna y que siempre está sonriendo. Yo _quiero_ a la Juvia celosa, pero que no puede evitar ser tan dulce. Yo _amo_ a la Juvia que no se da por vencida, y que no tiene que enseñar sus piernas o su escote para que yo crea que es la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido.

Juvia no cabía en su sorpresa. Gray la miraba intensamente, pero no a su cuerpo, sino a sus ojos, demostrándole que él la quería _sinceramente_. Lágrimas empezaron a rodear sus mejillas, mojando la sábana. El chico soltó una risa ante eso, y empezó a limpiar las gotas saladas de su cara.

-No llores, Juvia- le dijo con dulzura, tomando su mejilla.

-Es que…es que Juvia es tan feliz…- le decía, mientras sollozaba con intensidad.

-Eso es bueno.

Y la rodeó con sus brazos. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda.

-Juvia está muy enamorada de usted, Gray-sama- le susurró, en un arranque de valor. Gray no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

-¿U-Usted…también está enamorado de Juvia?- le preguntó, separándose un poco, para verle sus hermosos ojos. El chico no lo pensó dos veces, y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Primero los dejó quietos, esperando que ella le diera permiso de ir más allá. Al recibir el suspiro de afirmación, comenzó a moverlos, a besar sus labios. Y ella a besar los suyos.

Al sentir la necesidad de aire se separaron, mirándose con intensidad.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Juvia?- le dijo, sonriendo.

Y lo único que ella contestó fue un brinco a su cuello, gritando de pura felicidad.

-E-Espera Juvia, p-primero vístete…- le pidió el hombre, demasiado avergonzado. La chica solo rio de felicidad.

Y esa noche, durmieron juntos, pero totalmente vestidos los dos, abrazados, demostrando en sus rostros serenos que a ellos no les importaba la apariencia o el físico, sino los hermosos sentimientos que guardaban en sus corazones.

-.-

**Mini-Epílogo**

Lucy y Levy platicaban animadamente, mientras tomaban té y galletas en el departamento de la rubia.

-Espero que Juvia-chan haya podido hacerle el regalo a Gray- exclamó Levy, contenta.

-Yo también- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Después de todo, una bufanda que lo mantenga caliente aun al desnudarse no ha de ser tan difícil de conseguir.

-¡Qué bueno que ayudamos a Juvia!- exclamaron ambas, felices de haber hecho algo bueno por su amiga, sin sospechar _dónde_ se hallaba ella en ese preciso instante, y sobre todo, con _quién..._

FIN

**Bueno, aquí quedó. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó. Por favor, espero que me dejen un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. ¡Sayonara! Nos leemos.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
